


sólo dios sabe cuánto te quiero

by deimosun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, actual au except its like. set in a weird alternative reality, alternative reality au?????, who fckn knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: everything is pretty much the same except leo is 17 and just got promoted to the first team. neymar has already settled in into it and leo thinks he’s way cooler than he actually is.leo has a ridiculous teenage crush, but then again, so does neymar.





	

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2exsj1e)

 

leo has been called up to train with the first team quite a few times before, just to gain some experience, they say. he passes a ball back and forth with xavi and iniesta, practices penalty kicks with bravo and watches jordi getting bullied by suarez.

they are all like a big family and leo feels right at home. he fits in.

the first times he goes up there, neymar is off with a calf discomfort, so they don’t cross paths. leo has heard of him, of course. the brazilian wonder child, the successor of pelé, the one that will bring the sixth world cup home. leo was excited to play with him. the guy was very good with the ball, and the fact that he was also super cute was just an unrelated bonus, leo swears.

neymar should have been back just next week, but he surprisingly showed up in the middle of the training session to see everyone and say hi which caused the team to erupt in cheers and leo to stumble with the ball on his feet and fall flat on his face. geri couldn’t stop laughing while jordi, bless him, looked mildly concerned.

neymar was near from where they were kicking the ball around on at sidelines, so he got closer to leo and offered a hand to help him up.

“you alright?” he asked as leo grasped his hand and got back up.

“yeah.” leo mumbled as an answer while blushing madly. geri still wouldn’t stop laughing. leo heard a yelp of pain coming from the back followed by cursing. good, masche probably kicked geri on the shins.

neymar smiled at him and winked before letting go of his hand and going up to the brazilians, rafinha already waving him over and dani doing some weird dance moves with his arms up, while gyrating around.

if you asked gerard, he’d say leo stared dreamily towards neymar’s back, but who the fuck cares about what you have to say, geri you asshole?!

 

* * *

 

it takes some more months, but finally leo scores his first goal for the principal team. it's on a match against espanyol, and neymar is the first one running in his direction to congratulate him.

leo smiles and hugs back, wraps his arms around neymar’s neck and hides his face on neymar’s shoulders. he can feel everyone coming around them, wrapping them up on a big group hug.

when they finally start to let go, he keeps hugging neymar for maybe some seconds too long.

neymar holds back into him and doesn’t let go as quick as he should have, either.

 

* * *

 

when geri asked leo why he had gotten a crush on neymar, of all people, leo answered something along the lines of “i don’t know ok he’s really funny and cute and cool!!!”.

geri was listening to everything while as serious as he did in those situations, but when leo reached the cool adjective he couldn’t keep the façade up anymore and laughed out loud, while gasping out “cool??? you’re calling NEYMAR cool???”. leo blushed furiously and punched him on the tit, which ended up turning out in some fairly aggressive wrestling.

leo thought it would be forgotten, but next training session while leo was making heart eyes at neymar doing keep ups (who was failing miserably because he kept being distracted by dani trying to tell a joke while gesturing wildly), geri walked behind him and yelled “he’s indeed _really_ cool, isn’t he” just before running away so he’d be far off the small reach of leo’s short legs. those legs might be short, but getting kicked by them really hurts okay?!

 

* * *

 

neymar had gotten a liking to leo and had started asking him more and more to hang out and just do things together. leo couldn’t be more pleased.

they are watching a movie in neymar's house, sitting on the couch (they are near enough that their thighs are touching and leo can feel neymar's body heat through his jeans). there's a bowl of popcorn in neymar's slap and he doesn't stop shoveling more and more of it inside his mouth to even take a proper breath. leo thinks it's kind of cute. 

leo is pretty sure this is a date, so like.

all the romance movies he watched, they taught him something. yawn and nonchalantly put your arm around your date. smooth like peanut butter, _totally_ smooth. so he does it. he's _absolutely_ discreet about it ok, but when his arm touches neymar's back, neymar lets out a snort and laughs, puts the bowl away on the table he got his feet propped upon and snuggles a bit closer to leo, takes leo's hand in his own hand. leo is deep red, his cheeks are warm and he holds neymar's hand firmly back.

 

* * *

 

their first kiss happens after an away match. leo scored, gave neymar an assist and even pedro got his own goal. the team is happy and bright, everyone yelling and cheering on the way to the bus after taking a shower and getting their stuff from the locker room.

all of them get into the bus, everyone is getting a seat and leo is ready to spend the travel with geri by his side when neymar says a quick “sorry gerard” and pulls leo by the hand until they are on the end of the corridor. he shoves leo on the last seat by the window and sits on the other free seat.

leo looks at neymar with a slightly confused look on his eyes but neymar is already looking at him, a smile on his face and he got a hand on the back of his neck, looking sheepish of sorts.

“what’s wrong ney?” leo asks, the nickname slipping effortlessly from his lips.

“uhhh.” neymar says and stares at the back of the seat in front of them before murmuring something that sounds like “ _honestly fuck this_ ”, gabbing leo’s face between his hands and kissing leo full on the mouth.

leo lets out a surprised noise but grips the back of neymar’s neck, kisses back and goes along when neymar corners him against the wall of the bus. they are hidden by the seats in front of them, and neymar just steps back when leo lets out a tiny moan.

“what was that for?” he asks, still a bit awed and still with a tingling feeling on his lips.

“well,” neymar says, and his eyes are bright and his cheeks might be kind of red. “you like me, i like you. so.”

“so?” leo inquires again, while biting his lower lip to keep from smiling like a lunatic.

neymar snorts and kisses leo again, slow and sweet.

“so go out with me, yeah.”

leo giggling through the next kiss is enough of an answer.

 

* * *

 

they start hooking up and going out and everything is golden and amazing. it’s like they are friends just like before except there is a lot of kissing and a lot of wandering hands going on.

neymar is strongly intended in taking it slow.

the first time, they don’t go all out because neymar didn’t want to, said he’d take his time to fuck leo properly, fuck him good and treat him well. leo wasn’t against it back then because he got horny so fast his head was sort of dizzy and he knew if neymar kept going he’d blow his load before they even managed to actually stick it in.

neymar gives him a quick handjob, wet and tight and leo comes less than five minutes later. he offers to suck neymar off, but gets turned down when neymar sits on his heels near him on the bed and shoves a hand inside his own pants, looking at leo all over, from the tip of his head to the end of his legs, paying attention to his open thighs and dick laying near his hips, still wet and just softening. leo can see neymar jerking off inside the fabric, his hand moving fast and frantic. there’s a string of words in portuguese coming out of neymar’s mouth and even though leo can’t really understand it all, the way neymar looks at him is enough. it’s more than enough.

 

* * *

 

it’s a friday afternoon, after a tough training and they are on the sofa, watching shitty tv and resting.

 leo asks “why won’t you fuck me ney,” all whiny and pouty, looking at neymar from where he’s sitting at the sofa.

neymar snorts and keeps rubbing leo’s feet, circular motions and pressing down on the sides just how he knows leo likes it. leo lets out a please noise.

“i want to do it properly,” neymar answers, and keeps massaging leo’s feet. “and we have a string of games and you have to train your hardest now, so you’ll have to wait.”

leo looks like he wants to complain about it, but he finally finds the cooking show he was looking for while channel surfing so he decides to let it go. the pout on his lips doesn’t move, though.

 

* * *

 

leo scratches neymar's back and bites neymar's shoulder, he’s out of breath and moaning so so prettily, his chest is going up and down rapidly and his cheeks are flushed, hair a mess. he’s blabbering "please ney uhh just ah just fuck me _por favor_ ".

neymar still doesn’t.

he holds leo’s hips down while sucking him off, drags it and makes leo whine, moans around leo’s dick and nuzzles against leo’s hand when it is against his cheek.

(how does neymar controls himself? only god knows. he remembers his first time; fumbling through it, not lasting long enough and it being a disaster; he doesn't want leo to be like that. he wants leo to have a great time and he wants leo to enjoy himself, first and foremost.)

 

* * *

 

neymar is sitting on the couch, thighs splayed open, watching a taped game on tv when leo just comes into the living room and plops himself on neymar’s lap.

“you’re blocking the screen.” neymar says, trying to be serious, but the smile on his face gives something else away.

leo grabs neymar’s hands and puts them over his ass, juts his chest out a little bit. “you sure you wanted to watch that game?” he asks, mockingly. it’s not so funny anymore, and neymar snorts before surging forwards to kiss leo, making it dirty and wet and full of tongue really quick.

 they make out until neymar is hard and leo is rocking back on him, until leo is humping against neymar and until leo has both hands grasping tightly on the fabric of neymar’s white cotton shirt.

leo slides off neymar’s lap and drops to his knees, puts both hands on neymar’s thighs and looks up to him, eyes wide and bottom lip getting bitten down by teeth, hair a mess by having hands running through it.

“can i?” leo asks, and neymar lets out a strangled noise.

as if there’s still a need to ask.

 

* * *

 

  
neymar takes it slow. he takes things slow with leo, he doesn't rush it; he fingers him during blowjobs and fingers him just for the sake of it, making leo get used to the feeling.

so, of course the first time they fuck, leo is impatient and  _oh god just put it in already neymar_.

neymar still takes his time, though. preps leo slowly and rubs his prostate, makes leo moan under him and writhes against the sheets, makes leo scratch all over his back. he takes his fingers off leo, and grabs on a condom and puts on (he hears leo mumbling something, but when he looks up and asks what that was, leo is looking to the side while his cheeks are red) and lubes his dick a bit more, just to be sure. 

"you sure this is how you want it?" neymar asks, because on hands and knees might not be as close and intimate but on the other hand it’s much more comfortable for your first time. leo just shakes his head vigorously, hair flying everywhere, and neymar settles in between his thighs, milky smooth hairless thighs, puts one over his shoulder and presses the other a bit towards the bed before pushing in.

it goes in quite smoothly, because of all the prep. leo still lets out a little whimper, and neymar rubs his thigh, presses a bit deeper inside him and grips his hip firmer. 

neymar wants to stay still for some seconds before moving, but leo is so impatient and urges him to start going, to start fucking, so he does.

he starts in a slow pace but as soon as he sees leo into it, he starts going faster and pushes leo's leg a bit wider to the side, so he can fuck leo deeper. leo is blushing all over, his nipples hard and pink and dusty and his dick is leaking against his tummy, making a wet sound against leo's hand each time he jerks if off.

the boy looks so pretty like this, spread open and taking neymar's dick so good, so so good, jerking off like it's the best thing he's ever had, letting moans out and baring his neck. neymar just wants to come all over him, wants to mark him up, mark him right up.

so that’s what he does.

 

* * *

 

leo got his back against the wet shower tiles and neymar is fucking him. he has to stay on his tiptoes and holds onto neymar for dear life, since he is fairly smaller. 

neymar is fucking him deep and hard and leo's back hits the hard wall and his hands scratch neymar's back, trying to grasp at slippery skin since the shower is on.

leo keeps trying to get a grip but he can’t and it’s starting to annoy him so he says "neymar wait stop".

neymar promptly stops and looks at leo to see what's wrong with wide eyes because maybe he hurt leo somehow??? 

leo rolls his eyes at seeing the worry consuming neymar's face and slaps his back slightly. 

"no you didn’t hurt me, don’t worry,” he says, and neymar lets out a sigh of relief. ”i’m fine but we are not going to be if we keep this up and i slip. we are going to brain ourselves."

he puts neymar's hands on his ass and neymar gets it, so he grips him while leo jumps a bit and wraps his thighs around neymar's waist so they can keep fucking safely. 

 

* * *

 

the first time neymar eats leo out, leo has just turned 18. it doesn't change anything, not really, but leo is glowing with happiness and neymar just wants to soak it all in.

even after the party ends, leo is still hyped, he won't relax, so.

neymar decides to help.

he tells leo to lay on bed, elbows and knees, ass up in the air. leo does, he doesn't even question it, and neymar's belly gets warm from this, from how much leo trusts him. it's a nice feeling.

he goes behind leo, and puts his hand on leo's side, caressing him; goes down until he's near leo's ear, and asks "have you ever heard of rimming, hmm?" and leo blushes and stammers "only in porn" and neymar laughs, says "this is gonna be way better than watching, believe me".

neymar goes a bit back, and drags his nose all along leo's spine, leo arching into the touch; he moves his spine like a cat, and it's beautiful. 

neymar knows leo got a hand around himself by the breathless moans the boy is letting out, and he lets out a pleased hum against leo's lower back. when he nears leo's ass, he grabs two handfuls, squeezes leo's ass slightly and he can hear the hitch in leo's breath, the way his hand falters on its movements and the way his shoulders tremble. 

he gets to leo's ass and goes straight to it, his hands pushing it open and his tongue already getting to work. he flattens against leo's asshole, his hands gripping leo's ass tighter and he feels leo rocking back against him, one hand coming to grip his hair so leo can push neymar's head deeper, while one hand is still working on his own dick. neymar keeps licking and fucking leo with his tongue, keeps gripping leo's ass hard enough to bruise, keeps enjoying leo's fingers in his hair urging him deeper until he feels leo's whole body trembling and leo lets out a deep moan, and comes all over the sheets, the movement by his arm stopping a few seconds later. 

neymar pushes his face away, and leo lets go of his hair. neymar has his mouth all slick with spit, it’s all over his lips and dripping down his chin. leo is with his head buried on the pillow, breathing heavily.

"so how was that for a present, huh birthday boy."

"oh my god ney shut UP!"

 

* * *

 

even though it’s 4pm, they are still in bed because it’s a day off.

they had stuffed peppers with roasted parmesan chicken for lunch, kindly not cooked by neither of them and absolutely picked up on the Italian restaurant that is close to neymar’s apartment.

poker is down the backyard having a party with his stuffed animals, pulling another stuffed chicken's head off, yapping like all puppies do. leo is just fresh out of the shower, his skin smells clean and his hair is dry because he didn’t wash it, just the tips are a bit wet because they got soaked by the water falling on his shoulders and hitting off. he's wearing a clean pair of neymar's brazil nt football shorts, which are riding low in his hips.

he flops down over neymar, who is sprawled all over the bed, still in only his boxers and who hasn’t moved and inch since leo got up and went to the bathroom.

neymar mumbles something like "get off me you’re not the lightest person ever  leoooo you’re suffocating me" and leo lets out a snort and rolls to the side, hooks his legs with neymar's.

neymar then finally opens his eyes and the green looks kinda golden, when the sun light hits them just right. it's pretty. leo’s back is turned to the big panel window on the room. he can feel all the warmth soaking on his spine and lets out a pleased sigh.

neymar shuffles closer, drags the sheets with him, just so he can kiss leo, slow and sweet and with lots of tongue. he deepens it quickly, puts a hand on leo's neck, keeps kissing him. presses a thumb under leo's jaw, just where he knows a bruise is, just where he knows he put it this morning. leo lets out a little moan. his hand goes down until it's on leo's side, and the other one goes to leo's nipples. he starts caressing leo's side, feather light touches that of course get leo hard. neymar’s hand goes up and down, touching leo's warm clean skin. it stops on leo's hips (he can feel some pudginess there still, from the teenage gangly phase leo still hasn’t fully outgrown yet) and presses a bit. leo kisses neymar again and sucks on his bottom lip, lets it go with a plop. 

"come on ney, please, just get on with it i’m really horny."

"when are you not though, that’s the real question here."

"shut up! i’m a healthy teenager ok!" leo hisses and hides his face on the side of neymar neck and neymar snorts. 

he puts his fingers under leo's shorts, and pushes his hand lower until he's grabbing leo's ass (leo has this habit of going commando every time he sleeps over. neymar isn’t complaining).

leo lets out a moan and puts his leg over neymar's, so his ass is on easier access. 

 neymar rubs the pad of his fingers against leo's asshole, teases him, barely pushes the tip inside. leo is breathing fast already and his dick is hard as a rock inside his shorts. 

"are you gonna finger me or what," he asks, pushing his face away from neymar’s neck and jutting his bottom lip out. 

"sure, _mi amor_." neymar says, and with the hand that was near leo's chest he searches under the pillow to grab a forgotten bottle of lube (not forgotten more like strategically put) that was there. he pulls leo's shorts just under his ass and lubes his fingers up quickly before closing and throwing the bottle away. he puts his hand back on leo's ass and rubs the pad of his fingers against leo's asshole again, makes it all wet around the rim before finally pushing the first finger in.

he takes it slow and looks at leo's face the whole time (closed eyes head thrown back a bit biting his bottom lip), drinks it in, watches how he can count the acne scars on leo’s skin and how pretty leo looks like this, on the verge of bliss. neymar fucks him with one finger first then two then three. neymar fucks him, starts slow but as he builds a pace he goes fast, his fingers hitting leo’s prostate every now and then, leo letting out moans and cut off words, with one hand burying his nails on neymar's arm and the other jerking himself off. leo just melts under his touch, under the fingers in his ass, he lets out the prettiest moans and makes the prettiest sounds. his dick is so wet neymar can hear leo jerking off, but he wants to  _see_.

"leo, ah pull your shorts down i- i want to see you, come on babe."

leo blushes beet red and murmurs something but he does as he’s told, stops jerking off so he can pull his shorts down and show his dick to neymar. it's wet and hard and pink at the tip, foreskin being pulled back with every twist of leo's hand. 

neymar loves seeing leo likes this, it's just - 

it's so different from how he's in the pitch. he's blushing all over, scratching neymar's biceps and moaning so prettily. he's neymar's favourite boy. 

when he feels leo getting close, he speeds up and lets out sweet nothings, like "you're so pretty leo _joder_ look at you" and "i love how good you look i love how great you are" and with a last flick of leo's wrist and a moan, he comes all over neymar's belly and a bit on the sheets.

neymar let his fingers in for a bit more, until leo opens his own eyes and looks at him. he takes his fingers out and cleans them on the sheets, makes a move to grab his own dick and finish quickly before leo's hand is on his wrist, stopping him and leo is saying "let me suck you off".

he couldn’t say no to that, not in a million years.

leo is sloppy, makes it quick and wet, spit dribbling down his chin and his lips get puffy and red within minutes. neymar grips his hair and pulls, a warning that he’s going to spill his load soon but leo doesn’t pull off, keeps sucking him and swallows everything when neymar comes inside his mouth.

he pulls out with a tired sigh, and tucks neymar back into his boxers for good measure. crawls back to the top of the bed, hogs the covers and says “lets nap”.

“but we have napped all day that’s literally all we’ve been doing besides fucking, leo listen to me leo-“

leo interrupts him with shoving a hand against his face and murmuring a sleepy “shhhhhhhh neymar, lets nap.”

neymar sighs and gets back under the covers, doesn’t even complains when leo puts his cold toes against his calf. some fights he already knows that cannot be won.


End file.
